1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image recording apparatus and an image recording method.
2. Related Art
As an image recording apparatus, there is a printer which prints an image by discharging ink from a head onto a medium such as paper. Among such printers, a printer is known in which the medium is supported by a platen such that the medium has a constant position with respect to the head, and the medium is suctioned from a suction hole provided at the platen such that the medium on the platen is held at a given position.
Further, a printer having a drying section (a heating section) which fixes an image to a medium by heating the medium with the image printed thereon has also been proposed (for example, JP-A-2010-125830).
At the time of transporting the medium, it is preferable if the suction power of the platen to the medium is lowered. In particular, by lowering the suction power of the platen during printing, it is possible to transport the medium immediately after printing is finished, so that it is possible to shorten the overall operational time. However, in a printer in which tension is imparted to the medium from the downstream side of a transport pathway of the medium also during printing, if the suction power of the platen is lowered during printing, when the medium contracts in a drying section, the medium on the platen is pulled to the drying section side. Then, the position of the medium on the platen is shifted during printing, so that the image quality of a printed image deteriorates.